The inventive concept relates to sensors, such as image sensors, and data processing systems including same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to image sensors that are capable of determining both color and depth information related to an imaged object, as well as data processing systems including such image sensors and operating methods for such data processing systems.
So-called three-dimensional (3D) image sensors are variously capable of determining color information and or depth information for an imaged object. Color information has been acquired by an image sensor including a plurality of color pixels, while depth information has been acquired by an image sensor including a plurality of depth pixels.